Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20160126121326
Jó Reggelt! W ramach zadość uczynienia za brak ostatniej teorii, mam zamiar dać wam dwie na raz!! Niestety po nich kończą mi się pomysły (wybacz Sergiusz ale twoja teoria to przegięcie :() więc może mieć miejsce krótka przerwa. No więc, lećmy najpierw z pierwszą teorią: Kim jest nowy duch Arise?? Przejdźmy teraz do źródła: w opowiadaniu AnimalTown w pewnym momencie pojawia się bliźniak Przemka0980, Arise Karu. Postać Salai go rozpoznaje i ma miejsce tego typu scena: Nagle Salai poczuła uderzenie. Nie wiadomo skąd i jak, czyjaś ubrana w białą rękawiczkę pięść uderzyła ją z boku, sprawiając że nietoperzyca spadła na ziemię, zamiast uderzyć w bliźniaka Przemka. Zdenerwowana nie na żarty dziewczyna podniosła się, po czym dostrzegła co ją odrzuciło. To była wyłaniająca się dosłownie z nikąd, lewitująca przy twarzy Arise dłoń ubrana w białe rękawiczki. Pojawiła się jednak tak szybko jak znikła. Co się stało??? Chwilę potem tłumaczy nam to sam Arise Karu: '- Heh, wybaczcie.- powiedział Arise, rechocząc cicho.- Mój duch bywa nieco impulsywny. '''Arise ma nowego ducha!! Kim on jest?? Przeanalizujmy fakty! Duch Arise nosi białe rękawiczki, potrafi się pojawiać i znikać, to wiemy z przytoczonego fragmentu. Ale dalej mamy jeszcze jeden dosyć interesujący fragment: '''Wszystkiego tego mógł uniknąć- ale jego duch zrobił się nagle bardzo humorzasty. Widocznie nawet po śmierci kobiety mają "specjalny czas w miesiącu". '''Dodatkowa informacja mówi nam, że to kobieta. Więc mamy noszącą białe rękawiczki, pojawiającą się i znikającą kobietę! To może być jakaś nowa postać ale jest w sumie ktoś kto pasuje do tego opisu. thumb|130pxSzalona Kapelusznik, najbardziej tajemnicza członkini Dzieci Henricha! Cechy wyglądu się zgadzają a z artykułu o tej organizacji wiemy, że potwierdzoną jej zdolnością jest znikanie (czyli umie się pewnie też pojawiać hehehe). A zatem wszystko jasne, prawda??? Nie do końca. Otóż skoro już ujawniliśmy że Szalona Kapelusznik jest duchem, to można pójść dalej: jest, a raczej była, duchem-stróżem Heinricha Welffa! Przytoczę tutaj fragment 34 części Inwazji: '''chłopak spojrzał po chwili na Arise po czym nagle nad jego głową pojawił się Bill, który dał bratu Przemka grzebień do wąsów Heinricha- Tam zamknięty jest duch stróż Heinricha. Fakt że go masz powinien zamknąć dzioby ostatnim przeciwnikom jakich mógłbyś mieć. Powodzenia, braciszku.' Faktem jest że Przemek0980 przekazał bratu ducha-stróża Heinricha Welffa. Później widzimy Arise Karu w towarzystwie (prawdopodobnie!!) Szalonej Kapelusznik. Wszystko układa się w jedną całość. A teraz następna teoria która brzmi: Bill i Baphomet, przyjaciele czy wrogowie?? Z tego co zrozumiałem po rozmowie z użytkowniczką LoboTaker, Bill Cipher w tym uniwersum jest dziełem Baphometa a jego celem jest przejęcie władzy nad światem. Baphomet natomiast chce zostać Bogiem, co równa się właściwie posiadaniu władzy! Zatem ojciec i syn mają ten sam cel. Pytanie brzmi: czy współpracują, czy ze sobą walczą?? Moim zdaniem można tu dać dwie interpretacje: walczą, albo współpracują ale Bill o tym nie wie. Zacznijmy od pierwszej wersji: Billa Ciphera, w przeciwieństwie do Baphometa, widujemy dosyć często w opowiadaniach. Angażuje się on osobiście w wiele ważnych wydarzeń jak atak Federacji czy podróż LoboTaker. Jak wynika z artykułu o Dzieciach Henricha, jest on też blisko związany z Federacją!thumb|196px Użytkowniczka LoboTaker bardzo mocno akcentowała że Bill Cipher chce władzy dla siebie (nie zrozumiałem o co z tymi Masonami chodziło więc poproszę o wytłumaczenie pod wątkiem!!) ale wydaje się że jedyne co robi to angażowanie się w problemy CreepyTown. To przecież nie da mu władzy nad światem!! A może jednak! Baphomet jest żywo zainteresowany działaniami w Kraju a już szczególnie w CreepyTown o czym mówiłem w mojej trzeciej teorii. Bill chce opleść siecią swoich intryg cały Kraj, blokując dzięki temu swojemu ojcu realizacje jego planów! Nie mówiąc już o tym że duch zyskuje duże profity z tych działań: dzięki zaangażowaniu w Inwazji odzyskał swoją fizyczną formę! Odbiera więc częściowo Baphometowi realizacje jego planów, jednocześnie samemu zyskując moc i wpływy! Nie bez powodu przebywa teraz w Federacji: jeśli nie policzymy Konklawe, jest to najpotężniejsza frakcja w Kraju!! Poza tym Bill Cipher skupia swoją uwagę przy osobie która interesował się kiedyś Baphomet: Przemku0980! To właśnie on go przywołał w Inwazji i Śnie o Legendzie! Z resztą w tym drugim opowiadaniu pokazał zainteresowanie Mrs. Strange, co ładnie łączy się z moją trzecią teorią. Więc wszystko wydaje się jasne: Bill Cipher chce władzy nad światem, więc angażuje się w akcje w Kraju, żeby zepsuć plany Baphometa. CZY ABY NAPEWNO??? thumb|212px|432377551)Druga możliwość jest taka, że i Bill jest częścią planu Baphometa! Demon chcący być Bogiem sam przecież powiedział: '- Będę teraz działał, jak zawsze, przez me marionetki.' Baphomet w przeciewieństwie do Billa Ciphera niemal nigdy nie działa bezpośrednio: zwykle wybiera kogoś z ogromnym potencjałem i mniej lub bardziej otwarcie sprawie, że ta osoba wypełnia jego wolę! A teraz możecie powiedzieć że Bill Cipher nigdy by nie został marionetką Baphometa i możecie mieć rację. Jednak mamy tu inny cytat: '- Nie nadaję się do takich zabaw, drodzy czytelnicy.- stwierdził w myślach chłopak.- Dlatego zwykle korzystam z moich marionetek. Tym większą mam nad nimi władzę, im mniej wiedzą o moim wpływie.' Więc Bill może nie mieć pojęcia o wpływie swojego stwórcy, ale to tylko pogarsza sprawę. Zamiast niwelować wpływ Baphometa, sprawia że jest on silniejszy! Baphomet ma swoją marionetkę w Konklawe (to oczywiste kto to więc nie będę robił teorii!), CreepyTown (prawdopdobnie Przemek0980 i jeśli moja wcześniejsza teoria była słuszna to również Mrs. Strange) a dzięki Billowi, również w Federacji. Jedyne miejsce jakie wydaje się być wolne to HallenWest, ale i tam jest kilka podejrzanych osobników! Jeszcze jedna rzecz na koniec: Bill Cipher ma obsesje na punkcie wiedzy. Wiedza = władza, to chyba każdy rozumie?? Jednak Baphomet jako istota o milenia starsza niż Bill posiada wielokrotnie większą wiedzę niż duch! Nawet jesli Bill nadrobił dosyć szybko zaległości, jest jedna cecha Baphometa która mówi nam, że ten drugi jest mądrzejszy a przynajmniej wie więcej. Baphomet wie że jest postacią wymyśloną: podobnie jak całe uniwersum które jest w rzeczywistości internetową pracą wielu użytkowników!! Zwraca się do nas bezpośrednio, jest świadomy że jest częścią opowiadania i tak dalej!! Jest to coś w rodzaju wiedzy ostatecznej, którą tylko on poznał! Autor chciał nam pewnie dzięki temu uzmysłowić jak wiele wie Baphomet. Podsumowując: są dwie możliwości, albo Bill Cipher i Baphomet są równymi sobie rywalami w wyścigu o dominacje nad światem albo ten pierwszy jest marionetką drugiego! Niedługo może się rozegrać walka o największą stawkę, tylko kto wyjdzie z niej zwycięsko??!